Jealousy Monster
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: Jealousy has never looked so beautiful. Cato/Glimmer One-Shot


The Jealousy Monster is a lot more beautiful than we thought.

* * *

"It wouldn't kill you if you learned some things about style. Being sexy can only help people like you more as a victor if you win the Hunger Games. _If_," Cato smiled down at Clove as they traveled through the woods, practicing throwing knives and spears at trees. The other careers were a few yards away at the lake setting up camp. Clove looked up at him, raising and eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "If? I'll win and you know it Cato. All you know is a sword. I am multitalented," She playfully gloated, throwing knives randomly and hitting right in the middle of the trunk. "I am master of surprise," Cato said, stabbing his sword in the ground and picking up Clove in his muscular arms, spinning her around. "Cato! Put me down!" She tried not laughing but failed. She giggled as he spun her around faster and faster and then all of a sudden they heard a twig snap from beside them. Cato's head snapped to the side and immediately dropped Clove to the dirt ground, yanking his sword out of the ground and pointing it to the direction of the mysterious sound. "Who the hell is it?" His voice was stern. "You act like your answering a damn front door to a house. Who is it?" Clove mocked him, rubbing her elbows that broke her fall. Glimmer stepped out of the bushes, her skin radiating and her hair absolutely perfect. Even in this humid weather, how is this possible! "Hey babe that's no way to talk to me," Glimmer spoke in a seductive voice, standing now about an inch away from Cato. "Yeah 'babe' very rude," Clove rolled her eyes as she got up awkwardly from the ground, dusting herself off. The moment Glimmer saw Clove her eyes glowed with hatred and she became defensive. "Let's go, we need you at the camp so we can talk about who to kill." She clung to Cato's arm and stroked it gently as she led him away back to the camp. Clove just looked after them, "Oh it's cool, I'll just stay here and stab trees. It's not like I love killing too. Not like I'm a career or anything. Not been training all my life for this moment…." Her voice lowered as she mumbled to herself, ripping the knives out of the trees and stabbing it violently back in the tree trunks.

"Give me a sec," Cato said before jogging back to where Clove was, secretly sneaking up behind her, taking out a spare Swiss knife and putting it to her neck, pressing his chest to her back, almost choking her.

"You're dead," Clove bit his wrist but it did no good, Cato only chuckled. "Hmm. Did a mosquito bite me?" Cato released his grip, seeing Clove turn around on her heals and started throwing punches at him. He grabbed her fist and pulled her towards where Glimmer was. "Let's go kill some tributes, maybe then you'll forget how you almost died. At the mercy at my hands. Mahwah," He teased her. Clove punched him as hard she could in the arm, "Wait till you sleep Cato, and maybe I'll kill your pretty girlfriend District 1 also." Clove evilly grinned. "Not my girlfriend but she's getting jealous of you." He smiled and once he saw Glimmer come into view he slipped his arm around Clove, leaning into Clove and whispering in her ear. "She doesn't know." Clove looked up at him. "You owe me," She mouthed before breaking away from his grasp, "Thanks for the make-out session," She winked, a sad attempted at flirting, before she ran to the camp to Marvel to see him wiping his sword clean.

They all sat around the campfire, devouring the meat off the turkey they found packed in the cornucopia. Cato sat at Clove's side, rubbing his leg against hers, laughing when she pushed him away, one time actually pushing him, causing him to fall and him bringing her down with him. She landed fully on top of him, her hands gently placed on his chest. He busted out laughing as Glimmer shrieked in anger, pulling Clove off by the pony tail and throwing her in the mud. Glimmer sat herself in Cato's lap once he had gotten up, pulling out her wavy blonde hair from the braids and flipping her hair, batting her eyelashes. She tried so hard to get Cato's attention. Clove took off her muddy jacket and sat by the fire across from Marvel, seeing him lick the spear edge, trying to attract her. Cato looked at her face as her lip started to twitch in disgust. "Not in a million years District 1."

-Later that night-

Everybody slept but Cato, he just watched the fake stars 'fake' twinkling. He heard Glimmer thrash around in her sleep and decided to wake her. "Are you okay?" She immediately crawled and curled up at his side, warming up his rock body. "I was having a nightmare." She said softly. "You were having a nightmare while you are sleeping in an area filled of kids who want to kill you? Would have never guessed," he teased, hugging her closer to her body. She looked up at him, her eyes sad at that remark. "That'd I'd die without ever kissing you." This was the sweetest Cato had ever seen her. She didn't bat her eyelashes, didn't flip her hair. Glimmer was young and sad and lonely. OH YEAH! Cato looked down at her and was beginning to lean in, gently grabbing her face to kiss her until they heard Clove wake up. Her yawns and grumbling ruining the mood. "Damn that was not comfy," She yanked a twig she had accidently fallen asleep on out of her back before she looked over at them questionably, "I'm going to get some water, when I get back I don't want no funky stuff going on on my sleeping bag." She growled before walking away to the lake. Cato smirked before turning back to Glimmer. She just looked at him shocked and got up away from him. "What the hell is going on with you and her? You two dating? Making babies, she poppin out peacekeepers yet? Hmm, I see you two together." Cato tried not smiling, it was a lot harder to do then he thought. Glimmer kicked him in the leg. "Stop laughing! I love you Cato! I do all this," She gestured to her body, her hair a little messy, her eyes looking a little tired, her face losing its glow. "All for you!" Cato just leaned against the tree trunk smiling, "It's not like that," He simply said. "Oh yeah! Well what is it!" Before he could answer Clove stumbled back. Glimmer ran up to her and shoved Clove against a tree. "What the hell you do with Cato back in District 2? Hmm. Think you're so lucky you got him? He's gonna die and so are you." She growled in Clove's face. Clove reached for the hands around her throat, coughing out spit. "Wha-what are you talking about?" Glimmer became outraged. "Talking about? _You_ and Cato!" Clove slipped out a hidden knife and sliced across Glimmers wrists gently, enough for Glimmer to drop her to the ground. Clove pushed herself away from that psycho Glimmer and fell to her sleeping bag, gasping for air. "What the hell are you talking about? Cato's my cousin." Glimmer looked over at Cato to see him nod. "My family hates her side of the family. They knew I would volunteer when I was 18 so they made Clove train even harder so she could try to have a chance against me In the games ," he laughed at that. "Whoever won would prove what side of the family was better," Clove said annoyed, coughing up bits of blood. They thought Glimmer would be pissed or upset but instead she just awed. "That's so cute! So doomed! Like Romeo and Juliet!" She put her slightly bleeding hands to her chest and let out a huge sigh of adoration. "Who is Romeo and Juliet?" Clove asked. "It's a romance book silly!" "We really don't have books back home. We use them when we run out of bricks to break with our hands in karate." Cato said running his hand through his messy dirty blonde hair, looking cute as ever even in the dark. "What! It was one of my favorites! Well its about-," "Not interested." Clove cut her off, "I'm going to bed. Don't die before I can kill you." She teased before lying back in her sleeping back, falling quickly to sleep. Glimmer sat beside Cato and watched as he ripped the hem of his shirt and covered her delicate wrists to stop the bleeding. She looked up to him, almost childlike. "If you are supposed to hate each other why are you so friendly?" Cato smirked, wrapping his arm around her. "Still jealous?" "No," She yawned "Just curious," She cuddled against his body, laying her head down on his broad chest, listening to his heart beat as he spoke. "Well, my parents told me about the family and how Clove's side thought they were better. The only way to prove this was to win the Hunger Games. I knew she would volunteer with me and so I had to meet my competition. When we met though.. .we just- hit if off. I was the only one who could make her laugh. I'm not shocked. Everybody loves me," He joked. Glimmer laughed softly, nuzzling her herself closer, "That is very true," She whispered before falling asleep.

Cato leaned down and gently kissed the crown of Glimmers forehead, adjusting himself to get comfortable for the night.

*Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Hope you liked my oneshot. Please review :)


End file.
